At a known stranding machine for stranding two or more wires or fibres a flyer is rotatable around a shaft and two or more wire bobbins are suspended within the orbit of the flyer on a suspension device rotatably supported by the flyer shaft and thus not taking part in the rotation of the flyer. From the bobbins the wires are passed down into the hollow shaft of the flyer, where they are stranded to a cable, which is further passed to a tape applicating machine, or to a capstan. In order that the bobbins shall not take part in the rotation of the flyer, the suspension means are constructed and loaded in such a way that their centre of gravity is outside the flyer shaft axis or its elongation, which in addition diverges from the vertical.
Owing to the rotation the flyer is subjected to centrifugal forces that limit the stranding speed. In order to give the flyer better strength against these centrifugal forces, it has been tried to design the flyer as a preferably circular frame. But even for such a frame the rotation speed is limited, depending on the allowable stress of the material and depending on the air resistance of the rotating flyer.